Past Poll Results
__TOC__ The following is a list Archive of past Front Page Polls Questions and their Voting Results. If you would like to suggest a Front Page Poll Question please do so <''' HERE' > Which Faction have you aligned with? *Corpus - 64 ( 33.51% ) *Sentinels - 47 ( 24.61% ) *' ' *None ( Neutral ) - 12 ( 6.28% ) ' ' Which Faction Should Get A Faction Unit Next? ? *Armored Corps - 7 ( 4.17% ) *Black Widow - 2 ( 1.19% ) *Eastern Horde - 3 ( 1.79% ) *Hell Hounds - 1 ( 0.6% ) *Highway Zealots - 17 ( 10.12% ) *Kane's Forces - 5 ( 2.98% ) *M.A.Y.H.E.M. - 1 ( 0.6% ) *Red Lokust - 2 ( 1.19% ) *Ryu-Kai - 38 ( 22.62% ) *'Sickle Syndicate - 78 ( 46.43% )' *Verkraft - 14 ( 8.33% ) 'Poll Created: March 14, 2017 • Poll Ended: April 01, 2018 • Total Votes: 168' Do you you rate the new Campaign Track System introduced in Operation: Stormfront? *Great - 11 ( 6.71% ) *Good - 16 ( 9.76% ) *Good - But like the ABC System Better - 8 ( 4.88% ) *OK - 5 ( 3.05% ) *Not Good - Needs a lot of improvement - 22 ( 13.41% ) *'Horrible - Need to return to ABC System - 84 ( 51.22% )' *Horrible - Need to return to Wave System - 11 ( 6.71% ) *Horrible - Need complete new System - 7 ( 4.27% ) 'Poll Created: July 24, 2016 • Poll Ended: March 14, 2017 • Total Votes: 164' What is your favorite SF Hero to date? *Baldur - 12 ( 17.14% ) *Brother Jeremiah - 4 ( 5.71% ) *Dante - 13 ( 18.57% ) *'Deena - 21 ( 30.0% )' *Doran - 4 ( 5.71% ) *Jericho - 4 ( 5.71% ) *Kara - 11 ( 15.71% ) *Sheila - 1 ( 1.43% ) 'Poll Created: June 22, 2016 • Poll Ended: July 24, 2016 • Total Votes: 70' Would You Like Be Able to Select Your Base Background From A Set of Available Backgrounds? *'Yes - Only if it's Free or a Prize - 175 ( 91.49% )' *Yes - Even if it cost Gold - 9 ( 4.79% ) *No - I would not be interested - 7 ( 3.72% ) 'Poll Created: March 13, 2016 • Poll Ended: Jun 21, 2016 • Total Votes: 189' What web browser & website do you play WC on? *Firefox / Kixeye - 20 ( 5.54% ) *Firefox / Facebook - 31 ( 8.59% ) *Google Chrome / Kixeye - 98 ( 27.15% ) *'Google Chrome / Facebook - 165 ( 45.71% )' *Internet Explorer / Kixeye - 8 ( 2.22% ) *Internet Explorer / Facebook - 8 ( 2.22% ) *Other / Kixeye - 9 ( 2.49% ) *Other / Facebook - 22 ( 6.09% ) 'Poll Created: Nov 06, 2015 • Poll Ended: Mar 13, 2016 • Total Votes: 361' Would you like produce a PC Wallpaper for every Special Event? *'Yes, I will love it - 105 ( 70% )' *Maybe - 5 ( 3% ) *No, I don't want it - 9 ( 6% ) *I don't care - 31 ( 21% ) 'Poll Created: Sep 04, 2015 • Poll Ended: Nov 06, 2015 • Total Votes: 150' Would you like to see the return of the Slayer Drone? *'Yes, I wold like to see the Slayer Drone Return - 148 ( 52% )' *I would settle for a replacement Unit - 45 ( 16% ) *No don't bring back the Slayer Drone - 24 ( 8% ) *I don't Care - 70 ( 24% ) 'Poll Created: June 23, 2015 • Poll Ended: Sep 04, 2015 • Total Votes: 287' Would you like to see more Backstory and Character Development of the Rogue Factions? *'Defiantly, a lot more History & Story - 103 ( 74% )' *Yes, it could use more of both - 6 ( 4.3% ) *Maybe, a little more would not be bad - 7 ( 5% ) *No, it just gets in the way of playing - 3 ( 2.1% ) *Don't Care, I don't pay attention to this - 20 (14% ) 'Poll Created: May 10,2015 • Poll Ended: Jun 23,2015 • Total Votes: 139' Are you Exited about the new SPECIAL FORCES? *'Yes, Looking forward to them - 101 ( 50% )' *Maybe, Have to wait and see - 57 ( 51% ) *Skeptical - Probably not good - 14 ( 7% ) *No - A very bad idea - 28 ( 14% ) 'Poll Created: Mar 13,2014 • Poll Ended: May 10,2015 • Total Votes: 200' Do you like the look of the new World Map? *Yes I love it - 112 ( 28% ) *'I Guess - It's OK - 201 ( 51% )' *No - I hate it - 68 ( 17% ) *No Opinion on this - 16 ( 4% ) 'Poll Created: Dec 17,2014 • Poll Ended: Mar 13,2015 • Total Votes: 379' What type of Rocket do you have loaded in your Rocket Silo? *Achilles Rocket - 140 ( 24% ) *Earthshatter - 113 ( 20% ) *Patriot - 25 ( 4% ) *I keep changing types - 20 ( 3% ) *'I don't have the Rocket Silo - 281 ( 49% )' 'Poll Created: Sep 29,2014 • Poll Ended: Dec 17,2014 • Total Votes: 579' What Unit would you like to see get a Commander version next? *Rocket Buggy - 9 ( 2% ) *Mega Tank - 29 ( 7% ) *'Hellfire - 201 ( 49% )' *Rifleman - 21 ( 5% ) *Valkyrie - 11 ( 3% ) *Cobra - 20 ( 5% ) *Warhawk - 9 ( 2% ) *Banshee - 86 ( 21% ) *Other - 23 ( 6% ) 'Poll Ended: Sep 29,2014 • Total Votes: 409' How do you like the new Helipad? *I Love It! - 87 ( 25% ) *I Like Its - 24 ( 7% ) *I Don't Care - 15 ( 4% ) *I Think It's OK - 30 ( 8% ) *I Hate It! - 87 ( 6% ) *'I Haven't Built it Yet - 182 ( 51% )' 'Poll Ended: Sep 05,2014 • Total Votes: 335' How many Boss Bases did it take you to find a Elite Unit during an Elite Unit Weekend? *1 - 10 Boss Bases - 6% *11 - 30 Boss Bases - 6% *31 - 50 Boss Bases - 2% *51 or more Boss Bases - 5% *'I have never found one - But I tried - 55%''' *I don't bother to try - 25% Poll Ended: Aug 13,2014 • Total Votes: 389 How do you feel about the new Shadow Ops? *'I Love It - 64%' *I Like It - 21% *I Need To See More First - 7% *I Don't Care About It - 2% *I Hate It - 5% Poll Ended: July 12,2014 • Total Votes: 211 What Level are you in War Commander? *Not Playing Yet - 1% *Level 01-10 - 0% *Level 11-20 - 3% *Level 21-30 - 26% *'Level 31-40 - 67%' *Over Level 40 - 3% Poll Ended: July 02,2014 • Total Votes: 658 Do you find the new Special Event Pages helpful when doing the Events? *'Very Helpful - 79%' *Somewhat Helpful - 1% *Nice but Don't Need Help - 2% *Not Very Helpful - 4% *There are Special Event Pages? - 14% Poll Ended: June 11,2014 • Total Votes: 195 How do you feel about the new Level Lock on Thorium Deposits? *I Love It ! - 20% *I Like It - 6% *I Don't Care - 7% *I think It's OK - 8% *'I Hate It ! - 59%' Poll Ended: May 22,2014 • Total Votes: 345 How many Waves were you able to complete in Operation: Floodgate? *Under 20 - 13% *'21 to 30 - 32%' *31 to 40 - 14% *41 to 50 - 7% *51 to 60 - 6% *61 to 70 - 13% *71 to 80 - 7% *Above 80 - 8% Poll Ended: May 08,2014 • Total Votes: 1459 Which Part of Feb. 13th Update Do You Like The Best? *Level 7 Command Center - 11% *Level 10 Drone Silo - 6% *Level 10 GoGo Bar - 2% *Level 9 Barricades - 3% *'The Blitz Turret - 78%' Poll Ended: March 26,2014 • Total Votes: 697 How Do You Like The Updates to the A.I. ? *Love It All - 4% *Like Some Features - 13% *'Hate It All - 72%' *Too Early To Tell - 8% *No Opinion - 2% Poll Ended: February 14, 2014 • Total Votes: 443 What Standard Unit Would You Like To See Get A Schematic Next? *'Raptor - 52%' *Jackrabbit - 3% *Rocket Buggy - 24% *Challenger - 21% Poll Ended: February 5, 2014 • Total Votes: 631 What do you think of the Spectre? *Overpowered - 13% *Just Right - 23% *Underpowered - 2% *'Needs to be removed from the game - 62%' Poll Ended: January 20, 2014 • Total Votes: 1489 What part of Operation: Desert Recon's new format did you like most? *The Non-Player Specific Event Bases - 2% *Player choice of Event Base Levels & Layouts - 18% *Continuously Spawning Defense Units - 2% *'Available Player assistance on Event Bases - 42%' *Nothing, I disliked everything about it - 35% Poll Ended: December 15, 2013 • Total Votes: 467 How do you find the Hangar Function? *Very Useful - 6% *Useful - 3% *Neutral - 3% *Somewhat Useful - 15% *'Useless - 74%' Poll Ended: November 29, 2013 • Total Votes: 649 '' How do you like level 13 (V3) units? *Great - 15% *Good - 5% *Neutral - 10% *Bad - 4% *'''Terrible - 65% '''''Poll Ended: November 21, 2013 • Total Votes: 1097 ---- ''Poll Ended: November 1, 2013 • Total Votes: ''